


Drunken Whaler

by AlphaCJ



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Abandoned Asylum, Canon-Typical Violence, Habit sings an eerie song, Habit stalks his victims, Mental Institutions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCJ/pseuds/AlphaCJ
Summary: Just a fun little idea I got when I found this song: https://youtu.be/YlYafmSO3TYBe sure to listen to it while you read this.HABIT stalks his victim through the abandoned halls of an old children's hospital.





	Drunken Whaler

_"What will we do with a drunken whaler?"_

 

Those words echoed repeatedly down the barren, cold corridor chilling me to the very core.

 

 _"What will we do with a drunken_ _whaler?"_

 

His footsteps sounded closer,  slow and deliberate.

 

_"What will we do with a drunken whaler, early in the morning?"_

 

He stopped and I held my breath, sulking deeper into the darkness of the closet I was hiding in.

 

_"Way, hey and up she rises."_

 

He began again, continuing down the hall.

 

_"Way, hey and up she rises."_

 

I sighed, pushed the closet down open slowly, pausing at every creak.

_"Way,hey and up she rises..."_

 

I heard him pause his step and I froze like a deer trapped in headlights.

 

_"Early in the morning"_

 

His growl was low and demonic much like a defensive creature except he wasn't the one being cornered. I was trapped like a rabbit in a snare.

 

 _"Stuff him in a sack and throw_ _him over."_

 

He sang, dragging what sounded like a knife or metal pole against the torn walls creating an awful scraping sound.

 

_"Stuff him in a sack and throw him over."_

 

His footsteps approached once again and I shut the closet door, praying he wouldn't enter the room.

 

_"Stuff him in a sack and throw him over, early in the morning..."_

 

Suddenly, I jumped with fear as a loud clunk revibrated throughout the building, putting an end to the scraping noise.

 

_"Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner."_

 

He continued and by now tears had stained my face.

 

_"Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner."_

 

I covered my mouth, urging myself to stay quiet.

 

_"Feed him to the hungry rats for dinner, early in the morning."_

 

It fell deathly silent until I heard the rooms door creak open but there were no footsteps to follow it.

 

_"Way,hey and up she rises."_

 

He began again, softer this time and in a gentler tone but that did nothing to calm me.

 

_"Way,hey and up she rises."_

 

He entered the room slowly and softly, a strange dragging sound followed behind him.

 

_"Way, hey and up she rises..."_

 

He crossed the room.

 

_"Early in the morning."_

 

After a few moments of nothing I picked up the courage to open a small crevice of the closet door, peering through the gap. He stood by the barred window, facing away from me.

 

 _"...shoot him through the heart_ _with a loaded pistol..."_

 

He sang much quieter this time.

 

_"Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol."_

 

I watched him cautiously, jumping when he dropped what, to my horror, appeared to be the remains of a human skull. Only then did I notice the legs of a body lying behind him.

 

_"Shoot him through the heart with a loaded pistol, early in the morning."_

 

He turned sharply and I gasped, ducking out of the light.

 

_"Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver."_

 

He continued to sing, chuckling darkly and unsheathing a knife from his belt.

 

_"Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver."_

 

The eerie song carried on as he slowly approached my hiding spot.

 

_"Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver..."_

 

The closet doors flew open.

 

_"Early in the morning..."_

 

I had no time to process what happened next. There was lots of red and then darkness...nothing else remained except his song.

 

_"Way, hey and up she rises"_

 

I listened. There was nothing else I could do.

 

_"Way, hey and up she rises"_

 

It echoed continuously throughout my head, the last words I will ever hear.

 

_"Way, hey and up she rises, early in the morning..."_

 

 

HABIT hummed gently, dragging a small body behind him. Such a sweet song, a gentle calm tune that could easily make babies sleep and children silent.

 

And silent they were...


End file.
